Just A Little Map
by Adriatic Rose
Summary: Sophie wants to die, but dying means no more Peter Pan. Just when she thinks all is lost to the grown-ups, she comes across a map. And not just any map, a map made by THE Old Cod Fish. A kidnapping, a wound, and love bring her to what she had lost hope in. STATUS: Complete Overhaul - Now "Trifling Maps"
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

I have no reason to live anymore. Papa is dead. He had refused to give the thief his money, and the thief shot him. Papa didn't even have any money with him! The police are searching for the man who killed papa, but they probably won't find any leads to follow. Because my mama died when I was born, I don't have any other family to go to.

They are going to take me to the Children's Home, and that is a place where dreams do not come true. I would rather die than got there, but I am afraid to. That is only because I do not know if I can dream when I am dead. Cold and unfeeling hands show me the little room I am to call home, and then shut the door behind me.

I cry. I cry for papa, for mama, even for the man who did the unspeakable deed. And lastly, I cry for myself. I hate pity, but at a time like this, I can't help it.

_Why now papa? You promised you would never leave me. Where is he? You promised me he would come and take me away from this uncaring place. Now you are gone, and I am all alone. _

**Author's Note:**

Well, what do you think? It's my first, so it might be bit rough (not an excuse). Special thanks to all those who have ever posted anything on FanFiction. b/c of you, I decided to join. If you feel like it, review… I can take it…

**Also, credit to ****Dream A Little Dream: A Tale of Myth And Moonshine ****by Piers Anthony and Julie Brady (the whole "can you dream while you are dead" idea is theirs)** **Love for all and forever, Adriatic Rose**


	2. A Little Discovery

TEN YEARS LATER:

Somewhere off in the distance, a rooster calls.

_Sigh_.

Another day come and gone. I woke up and flung the measly covers off my bed. Dangling my legs off the edge, I slipped my feet into my shoes. Stretching, I walked towards my door and took a deep breath.

_Maybe this time I can get an easier chore. _

I looked out my window, which was hard to do seeing as the snow and dirt were obscuring my "view".

_Snow! Wait, snow means shoveling. And shoveling means freezing until you are at the end of your life. Oh well, the best thing I can do is take the job before the warden gives it to some emaciated kid._

So with that, I walked out my door and but the best smile on that I could. I sneaked down the stairs, hoping that I would not wake up the other orphans who were sleeping on the other rooms. They all had to share because they were all under eleven. I had just turned sixteen, and so was given the "privilege" of having my own room. I use the word privilege lightly, because that just meant being more lonely. I had nobody to talk to or hug for warmth. The room was colder that the other ones, because I was the only one in it.

A floorboard creaked, and I winced. I needed to be more careful, or else. I reached the kitchen in record time: twenty seconds. I drank a glass of milk and ate a slice of bread, before grabbing a shovel and putting on my jacket. I knew I would freeze before I opened the door. I only had two articles of clothing, my nightgown and my dress. I wore my nightgown so that I would have something warm to change into when I was finished. Bracing myself against the wind, I walked out the door and began shoveling the walkway.

It was not as bad as I had though, only because it was not snowing and the wind was not blowing as hard. I still froze though, and only three minutes into my job, my teeth were chattering. I worked as fast and as hard as I could. This was to keep my blood pumping and to also get the job done quickly. I was nearing the end of the walkway, when my shovel became heavier than usual. The snow was not too heavy, so I was genuinely puzzled. Dumping the scoop in front of me, I dug through the snow with my stiff hands. They hit a wooden box, no bigger than a common jewelry box. I set it aside and finished the walkway. Heading inside, I picked it up and shuffled through the door.

Nobody was awake still. Putting the shovel away and peeling of my soaked jacket, I crept back to my room. I shut the door behind me and began to remove my also soaked nightgown. Laying it on the bed, I changed into my dress. Just as I had finished, I heard a knock on the door.

"Sophie," someone whispered. "Hurry up; the warden will be out any minute!"

"Okay Maya, I'll be right out." I responded with a little sigh, because that would mean my find would have to wait until bed time. I slid the box under my bed, and walked back out the door.

**Author's Note: **

HI! Hope you like it! I promise it will have more action later! I do not own Peter Pan! (wish I did though)… also, thanks to my Adv. Comp. teach, because she gave my class the writing prompt that led to the birth of this story! If you review, I will give you waffles! … (what is it w/ b-fast food any way?)


	3. Sheer Terror

FIFTEEN HOURS LATER

I am exhausted. The warden was extra tough today, and laid the work on as if the Queen of England was coming over for dinner or something! As always, I tried to lighten the load of the kids that were assigned chores that they couldn't handle. It's not like I am a Goody Two Shoes or anything, but I know what it is like to be them, and I don't want them becoming callous to the world. Every time we had a break, I would tell them stories to pass the time. Stories of princes and princesses were for the girls, and stories of heroes and knights for the boys. But sometimes, I received a mixture of the two, so a different story was needed to appeal to both. So, when confronted, I would tell stories of Peter Pan. The kids were by now Peter Pan Encyclopedias. They knew everything there was to know, and so enjoyed every minute of the adventure.

All of this took its toll though, so when the day was finally over, I slumped on to my bed with no more energy left. I was only just about to fall into Dreamland, when I remembered the box from the shoveling incident. Slipping off the bed, I reached under; my hand feeling for the hard wood. Pulling the box onto my lap, and caressed the etched details. It was nothing special, just a few swirls and such. I looked at the latch holding the box closed and breathed a sigh of relief: no lock. Just a simple little clasp was how the box was containing its secrets. Carefully popping open the lid, I looked inside with anticipation rising every second. All that was in the box was a rolled up piece of parchment; that was it. I felt a little disappointed, but curiosity kept my spirits high.

Reaching again under my bed, I grabbed the four little candles that I had swiped from the closet when I first came here. Unrolling the scroll, I set each candle on each corner. Lighting a match, I lit the candles and blew it out.

_Now, I can see what I've found. I wonder what it could be… _

With one glance, I took it for what it was: a treasure map. It was very precise, detailing every major landmark of the pictured island. A trail of black ink was draw to show (and I am not kidding) where the supposed treasure would be.

_Finally, an adventure. Could it be gold, silver, jewels, lost artifacts…? _

My mind raced with all the different possibilities. Then, something sparked my memory. This island looked awfully familiar. I had never seen the map, but I had been told of a place that looked something like this. I took a closer look at the names of all the places indicated.

_Kidd's Creek… Mysterious River… Mermaid's Lagoon… Marooner's Rock… Someone is trying to pull a fast one on me! These are all placed in Neverland!_

"If this is a joke, I'm not laughing. It was probably the warden trying to destroy my dreams." I said to nobody in particular.

I was about to blow out the candles and throw the "map" in the fire, when I looked in the bottom right corner. I froze. Not out of cold, but out of sheer terror. There was a signature in blood-red ink and cursive writing:

_Captain James Hook_

**Author's Note:**

DUN, DUN… DUN! When I first wrote this, I got chills… eep! Please review…

***In taunting voice*** I have waffles and ugly cupcakes! But only those who review get them!

Also, please feel free to tell me if there are any mistakes in this. I want this to be close to perfect!

- I love you all and for forever, Adriatic Rose


	4. Nightmares Can Come To Life

**Author's Note:** Hi! I just wanted to clear things up. Sophie's room looks like Sara's in _The Little Princess_ (the movie with Shirley Temple). This makes the window a somewhat of a sky-light sort of thing. Also, Sophie had green eyes and black/brown hair. I will add that important info in later, but for now…FYI!

I didn't want to spend another moment on the floor, so I scrambled into bed and hid under the covers. My body was shaking uncontrollably, and when I did finally fall asleep I was holding the map in my hand under my pillow. It was as if it would drive away any nightmares I would have….

Boy was I **wrong**!

I ended up dreaming about the only place my heart cared about at the moment: Neverland. My papa always told me stories of Peter Pan the Avenger, and so he was the hero of every dream. When I skinned my knee after my first fall off my bike, my papa told me to close my eyes so that he could put fairy dust on the scrape. When all the kids on my block were afraid of monsters under their beds, I was afraid that Hook would come for me. My papa told me that Peter would never let that happen. I believed him.

Whenever the subject of my mama came up, papa would take my hands in his and look into my eyes.

"_I promise you Sophie, I will never leave you on your own. If anything ever happens to me, know this: Peter Pan will take care of you". _

"_Really Papa, you will send for him!"_

"_It will be like Lotte and the Angel of Music."_

"_Okay, but nothing will ever happen to you so there is nothing to worry about!"_

Now you might be wondering why my own father would tell me lies. That is just the thing: he never once thought that Peter was a fictional character or a lie made up for bedtime. If he could have gone to Neverland as a grown-up, he would have. And so, being his daughter, I believed him. What else could I do?

My dreams continued, bring back old memories and past wishes. I even had a dream of someone taking the map from me… it felt so real, them trying to secretly pull the parchment from my hand…

I woke up abruptly when reality sunk in. My eyes shot open and right hand instinctively swung out. My palm made contact with the intruder's nose, and he cursed under his breath. Finally freeing the map from my grasp, he stuffed it into his red-coat pocket and grabbed my wrist with his left hand. Everything was in shadows, as he yanked me from bed and roughly dragged me to the now open window. Stepping back into the moonlight, my mud-green eyes made contact with his; a piercing blue flecked with red. His mouth twitched in a crooked grin and his hair, longer and blacker than mine, whipped around his face.

"Hello," he crackled. "Looks like I found the little thief!"

**Author's Note:**

Sorry I kinda left you hanging… do you like it? Hate it? Why? Please review or leave criticism. I won't stop due to lack thereof, but any sort of feedback helps!

PS This will not be a "Hook is just a miss understood person" story. He I the scariest bad guy ever and he will get what is coming to him! *Evil Laugh* _Looks at Hook…_ "Just you wait, you codfish!"

I wish you all, every happiness! -Adriatic Rose


	5. Hook Or Me This Time Sorta

**Author's Note:** Thank you to all who reviewed!

**Mia** – Thanks so much for being my first review ever!

**Christopher Scott** – Thanks for the support!

To everyone else who reads this – Please support all of the other aspiring writer on the site! Even if it is just one review, you can make others review too! Send shout outs in stories or review every chapter and pester them! They have talent! Make them continue! PS sorry most of them Peter Pan ones…

**EX)** - everyone, read or check out "The Oracle Well Girl" by Ruth Grey, "More Than Asked For" by PetitePixieGirl, "The Darling Girl" by bookgirl0, & "What Is Written" by Forever . Young '94 … my rant is over….. please read….

N.N.N.N.N. N.N.N.N.N. N.N.N.N.N. N.N.N.N.N.

Everything went by in a blur after that (how would you feel if you were me?)

Hook was apparently arguing with the crew, but I could not make out what they were saying. Most of it was what I assumed to be curse words anyways.

I felt like I was in shock. Before I could protest, two burly seamen grabbed me and threw me to the deck of _the_ Jolly Roger. To my knowledge, it was floating in midair right outside my window.

"How strange," I thought. "Was it here due to Fairy dust? Was it still a dream?" But it could not be a dream, because you do not feel pain this forcefully in your sleep.

As I was coming out of my stupor, the captain tied my hands behind my back and then tied me to the mizzen mast.

"Full speed ahead! We need to be back before the sun comes up!" he bellowed at the sailors. They scrambled to their posts, franticly trying to get the ship heading in the direction of a certain star. Hook retreated to his cabin, leaving me all alone with the crude men.

This was, however, the first and last time I would ever be thankful that this monster had a hook instead of a right hand. Due to the lack thereof, the knot that bound me was not very strong. Now all I needed to do was wait for the right moment.

The wind danced with my hair as the ship ebbed and flowed through the air as if it were really in the ocean. Roofs became the waves, and the people were like small fish swimming on the bottom of the sea floor. Much to my surprise, they did not take notice to the giant ship that was rising to the sky. They just continued on with their unbelieving and grown-up lives. I would have scoffed at them, were it not for my situation. I was also intrigued by how the ship was being navigated. I never saw anybody shouting directions or consulting any sorts of tools.

Rather, they seemed to be following the faint golden arrows to a star that seemed to be shining a little brighter than the others. It was as if the star could not contain all the secrets it held. After sailing for a few minutes, the ship seemed to become connected to the star. It was as if it was being pulled in by the mere power of Neverland. Then, it was as if the ship went into hyper drive (like in Star Wars). Before I could blink, the ship was in a completely different place. A more serene and calm place; well, as calm as it can be when you are being held on a pirate ship!

I couldn't really look out very far, but what I saw made my jaw drop:

One, a vast ocean with waves crashing on the shore. It was still night time here too apparently, and the moonlight was almost dancing across the water and reflecting a pale, white orb up at my face.

Two, a forest stretched throughout the entire island. The occasional nocturnal bird would fly just a few feet from the safety of the tree tops, then quickly dive back home. I even saw what I hoped would be the croc moving through the heavy undergrowth.

I tore my eyes from the beauty of it all just in time to catch Smee (yes, SMEE!) walking towards Hook's cabin. I gulped.

"_It's now or never," _I thought._ "There is no way I am going to be Peter-bait or something! I'm NOT a wimp!"_

So, with a deep breath, I undid the knot I had unconsciously been working on. The second the rope hit the floor, Hook opened the door. And I fearfully thought to myself once more:

"_It's Hook or me this time!"_

**Author's Note:** Well, what do you think? Please review, and help other budding writers!

-Adriatic Rose


	6. The Falling

**Author's Note:**_** HI! Wow, 10 reviews! I know that's not a lot, (and the number will change) but it makes me happy! Anyway, please remember to read and review! And keep inspiring other writer to do the same! - Forever Yours, Adriatic Rose.**_

I ran. What else could I do? What would you have done? Every story and account of James Hook pumped through my mind.

_How his eyes turned red when he killed you. How he was the only man that Long John Silver ever feared. How he would always seek revenge on a certain boy who he claims purposely cut off his right hand._

And so, my flight instinct took over. I couldn't help it.

My feet thudded across the wooden deck as I ran towards the front of the ship. Crewmembers simply moved out of my way due to the shock that I had managed to escape. Soon though, their expressions turned into evil grins as I got closer.

I didn't have a plan; I was just going to wing it. I can swim, it isn't like I will drown or anything! Then, as I was nearing the front, it hit me.

WE WERE STILL IN THE AIR! 

"_We haven't landed yet! Now what_?" I thought. I stopped myself from jumping and took a quick glance, assessing the height. "Too far," Was all I could manage to say as I thought of the cold water that lay at least one hundred feet below me. But it was too late to turn back now. So I stepped onto the railing and jumped.

Feeling the hard wood leave from underneath me, I felt free for the first time in ten years. With a smile on my face, I turned in mid fall. "I can't wait to see Hook's face-"

And I did. But it wasn't what I had expected.

Those cold, blue eyes squinted up in a gruesome smile. Smile? His left hand rose up, and a shot rang out as I continued to fall. I felt myself jerk back and for a split second, I didn't feel a thing. But soon, a burning sensation hit my calve and pain rocketed up my body. Before it went numb, I could feel a faint trickle of blood drip down my leg and then get ripped from me as the wind coursed around my body.

The falling seemed to last ages. All I could make out now were the stars, almost laughing at my pain. I felt like Sheeta from _Castle in the Sky_, waiting for the water to consume me. The wind pulled and tugged at my dress, as if asking me to dance.

When I did melt into the vast ocean, the feeling was incredible. The water was so clean and pure, and surrounded me like a hug. The water was warmer than I had expected it to be, but that was probably because I was comparing it to the Pacific Ocean back home. Even the pain of the salt water entering my leg felt good; a good kind of pain.

As I splutter to the surface, I grabbed onto a rock that was luckily nearby. I looked around at my surrounding, and was hit with a realization. I was clinging to Marooner's Rock! I felt my heart skip a beat. Why was I hyperventilating about this? Out here was not a great place to catch my breath. Besides, there's bound to be sharks in the water (not to mention a crocodile and mermaids). I was still in pain, so I sucked in a strong breath and began swimming to shore. Once I hit the sandy beach, I crawled towards the trees.

Sand was sticking to my soaked body, but I didn't care. All I wanted was to get some sort of coverage from the cold night. I would just have to find Peter in the morning. Unless I bleed to death! As I was overcome by a fitful sleep, I could have sworn I heard someone… or some_thing_ slapping the water.

**Author's Note:**_** Thanks to all my reviewers! You are all so awesome. **_

_**So… what did you think? Please give me any sort of feedback you can! I will try to update soon. – Yours Forever, Adriatic Rose **_


	7. Lemonade

**Author's Note:** _**First off, sorry if the last chapter was misleading. It was supposed to be mermaids in the water, or rather at the shore. … That is about it, so I hope you enjoy my first Hook POV… yelch, but necessary. **_

HHHHHHHHHHH

**HOOK'S POV:**

We had spent two days outside of Neverland. Two days of dodging those stupid airplanes and hiding in clouds. We would not be in this situation, had that blubbering idiot of a bo'son not left the window in my cabin open. As luck would have it, the box was sitting on a table just next to the window, and this led to its (shall we say) down fall. Mr. Smee claims that a giant bird swooped down from the sky and snatched the box right in front of him. He then said that he shot the bird from the sky and the creature and the box fell into the ocean.

And this was just the beginning of the problem! You see, all things lost on the Mainland end up in Neverland, whereas all things lost in Neverland end up on the Mainland. So, the search for the box would be harder because the Mainland is far larger than Neverland. Thankfully, the box in which the map was put had a little magnet that only a certain compass could trace. And so with the compass in my hand, we set a course for the Mainland. Some of the fairies were on my side (secretly of course) and so supplied me with the needed amount of fairy dust.

You may be wondering why we were spending so much time and putting so much effort into finding this certain map. Well my friend, that is for me to know and you to find out.

As I said, after searching and following the directions, we came upon a small, rundown orphanage. We scavenged the grounds and the surrounding area, but it was nowhere to be found. Then it made sense; this was a place full of children looking for adventure. Surely, a pirate's treasure map was a large enough adventure and something worth keeping.

My men split up and searched every brat-filled room in that dump, leaving nothing unturned. I knew with our luck, the map would be in the last room we would look in, and so I headed for the little room at the top. It would be considered the attic, but when I opened the door ever so slightly, I saw that it had been converted into a single bedroom. I saw the empty box on the floor, and surmised (with the way the girl was positioning herself) that she was holding it under her pillow.

I almost laughed. My reputation had even reached an orphanage, and after so many years after that stupid book was published too! Not wanting any trouble, I carefully slipped my hand under the pillow and grabbed hold of the map. I slowly pulled it out from underneath her head, but stopped when I realized that she was holding the thing in her hand. I bit my lip in thought, but before I could think of anything to do, she opened her eyes and jerked her other hand up. It hit me in the nose. I mumbled a few choice words under my breath, and grabbed her wrist. Yanking her from the bed I dragged her to the window where I had earlier ordered Bill Jukes to position the ship.

Everything after that was a blur to me. I was quite shocked (and I will admit my pride wounded) that a silly girl had managed to almost break my nose! It wasn't until I had fully composed myself in my cabin and after we had returned to Neverland that I went back to confront the girl. She had seemed to be Peter's age, and with the treasure I would get from the map, I could kill two birds with one stone. But the minute I stepped out of the doorway, I saw the rope fall from her wrists. The look in her eyes was enough to make me proud of all that I had done to gain my flawless reputation: sheer terror. But then she did something I was not ready for; she ran. I chuckled to myself. She did not even know that we had not landed yet! I ran after her, and when she reached the front of the ship, she dove off. With my left hand, I cocked my pistol and without even aiming, I shot at her.

True, this was not what I had wanted. But I had been given lemons and had just made lemonade.

"This could work." I muttered to myself as I turned from the falling girl and strode back to my cabin. I had a plan to make and this time, the bird-boy would not get away.

**Author's Note:**_** HI! … So, what did you think? Please review! Also, thanks go out to my little sis and her friends for dragging me to the store. Because of them, I have plenty of paper, pencils, and ERASERS! (sorry, erasers are a necessity) **_

_**They also brought to my attention that my break is almost finished *sigh* and I have not gotten to where I want to be with this story! So I will continue to write today … and then turn my attention to my unfinished homework. He, he!**_

…_**.PS this is my longest chapter yet! *sigh* and it just had to be the one in Hook's POV… GRRR!**_


	8. Why Me?

**Author's Note:** _**YAYZ! Twice in one day…so far! Thanks to: Christopher Scott, Mia, Kenstar12, & super16simone! You are all the best! **_

_**Please continue to support other aspiring writers, and please review! Criticism, comments, concerns… whatever you say, I will listen! Thanks again, so please read.**_

_**-Adriatic Rose **_

I used to dream about Neverland all the time when I was little. Fighting pirates and dancing with Indians is what filled my head every time I slept. But after the accident and as I got older, the dreams were no longer my means of entertainment. They began to be my essence of survival; they would help me get through the day. They were a reason to continue living, because death would cancel my chances to meet Peter Pan. All I wanted was a way to leave my situation.

Later though, I stopped dreaming of all those lovely things. I didn't stop believing (how absurd!).But I just had other priorities… or so I thought. The warden began working me harder than the younger kids, and to keep them dreaming I took on even more chores. I would lose myself in the labors so that I could eventually lose the pain and sorrow I had to carry every day.

When I saw the map in the box, all the stories and dreams and wishes came flooding back. I could never imagine them all coming true. I was a nobody; I was not even a Darling! In fact, I didn't even live in England! I was born in a little town just outside of Chicago. So, you can understand my surprise when all these things began to happen to me in just a single night.

~S~s~S~

As morning broke, I was awakened by my stomach protesting its lack of food. I hadn't eaten since lunch the previous day, so I began to look around for anything edible. Walking was harder than I had thought. The bleeding had stopped, but now the wound seemed to be oozing and pus was forming (eww!). Limping around, I used the trees for support and shuffled from trunk to trunk looking into the foliage. Most of the fruit was too high up, or something I didn't recognize. I was not going to take my chances, so I continued to journey through the forest.

The trees seemed to grow closer together as I moved slowly deeper into the woods. I heard birds calling to one another and looked up into the bright blue sky, searching the heavens for any sign of life. All sorts of wildlife flew by; eagles, hawks, small bluebirds, and even some that were foreign to me. There were a few monkeys in the trees, oblivious to me passing as they groomed themselves. I was very pleased to not have come across any sort of wolves or bears or even the Croc itself. The air smelt of the day after a rain, and some of the leaves felt the need to drip on me occasionally.

My happiness was short lived though, when the snapping of a twig shook my thoughts. I looked down at feet, but there wasn't even a leaf near them. Fear rose up inside of me, and I began limping in the general direction that I had come. But before I could take a second step, I slipped and fell. I tumbled down a ravine, the rocks and surface opening my leg's wound up. When I hit the ground, I closed my eyes and cried out in pain. Griping my calve, I tried to get a better look at it. But when I lifted my head, I decided not to move another muscle. There was an arrowhead in face, pointing right at my heart. Looking down the shaft, I locked eyes with a boy would could not have been any older than ten. His clothes seemed to be made of animal skin, and when I took a closer look, I saw other boys looking out from behind him.

"S-Sophie," Was all I could bring forth from my mouth with teeth grinding in agony.

I couldn't take it anymore! Too many scares and fright in one night and day. It was all too much for me, and so I drifted off. Loosing consciousness may seem cowardly, but at that moment I did not care. I was at least with the Lost Boys, so I was content.

**Author's Note:**_** Okay! So that is all for this chapter! Please review and I will put in a good word in for you with the fairies! *Jingle of bells* Fairy dust for those who leave even a one-worded note!**_

_**-Adriatic Rose **_

_**PS thanks to my Adv. Comp. teach, b/c she also assigned a prompt that helped me get this far!**_


	9. Some 'Splainin' To Do

**Author's Note:**_** HI! Welcome back! I don't have much to say except thanks to all my reviewers! You all give me constructive criticism, and I will try to find time to go back a fix my mistakes! … That is all for now, so please enjoy!**_

_**Your Obedient Friend, Adriatic Rose**_

When I finally opened my eyes, I found myself no longer on the forest floor. Rather, I was in a semi-warm bed under the ground. The only way I could surmise that was because of the strong odor of dirt and earth. The covers seemed to be made of animal furs and the tickled my nose as I tried to sit up. Before I could do so, my leg shot pain throughout my body and I cried out in torment. Tears sprang up in my eyes as I threw my head back. My whole body was shaking, not able to take this any longer.

A callous hand went to my mouth, the person seemingly trying to force me to eat something. Instinct made me fight; remembering all the times the warden would shove pills down my throat that would leave me coughing up blood for days. Who knows what this pill will do!

But this wasn't a pill; it was some sort of berry. Then, I remembered: Neverland. The person trying to "feed" me was talking, but I could barely make out what they were saying. They were grumbling, and were very furious.

"Just eat it! It will heal your leg," came the reply. It sounded like it came from a boy. "Stop fighting me; you have no idea what I went through to get this!" he sounded quite put out, and so I complied.

Submission. I ate the bean berry thing and turned my head to see my attacker/helper. All I caught glimpses of what was a strawberry-blonde head before sleep came and took me again.

"_I am not lazy!"_ I thought to myself. _"Wait! That was a boy! Peter?"_ My eyes fluttered shut and in my dreams, I heard the soft peal of bells. They seemed very… angry.

**PETER P.O.V.**

I shook my head and sighed. She really put up a fight!

_What did she think I was going to do? Poison her? _

I stumbled out of the room, shutting the door behind me. Slouching down against it, I rubbed my face. My legs felt as if they couldn't carry me anymore, and the scratches on my hands still hurt. Tink looked at me with a worried expression on her face as she nudged me to get up.

"Let me help you with the small stuff." She said as I half flew half staggered to my own room. Lying on the bed, I relented to Tink and allowed her to dust me with fairy dust. "Just a little bit, and you will be as good as new!" She claimed as she sought out all of the minor scrapes and bruises on my mangled body.

I am not complaining. I looked worse than I felt, but having Tink brood over me like a baby made me chuckle.

"Tink, it is not that bad!" I tried to swat her away, but she continued to treat me like the last boy in Neverland. "Okay Tink. I think that is enough!" I growled at her.

"You silly ass." And with that, she zipped out the flap of deer skin that divided my room from the rest of the place. Well, actually this wasn't my room. That girl was in my room, acting like a… well, a girl!

I shifted onto my side and winced. There was a deeper gash on my ribcage, and even though it wasn't serious it still hurt.

"I'll fix it up later." I told myself as I rubbed my hands. Tink had done a good job patching them up with her dust. **(A/N: in the Barry/Pearson series, the "starstuff" could heal too)** I drifted off to sleep, wondering what I should do to the Lost Boys when they got back. I mean, they were the ones who basically did that to her! Tootles had almost killed her, or so the Twins said. Then again, they were always ones to tattle.

**Memory/Dream Sequence…A FlashBack**

"PETER! You have to come quick! We found a girl in the forest!" The Twins had come down into the Home rather befuddled, and were trying to talk over each other.

"Whoa, slow down!" I yelled over them, putting my hands up in mock defeat. "One at a time, okay? Twin One, what happened?"

His worried face scrunched up in sorrow as he told me how they had gone out hunting just as I had requested. They had heard someone stumbling in the undergrowth, and assumed it was a lost pirate or something. When Slightly stepped on a fallen branch, the person took off at a measly brisk walk and so they chased after them. But when they heard the person fall down the ravine, they rushed down it too, so as to kill the intruder.

I stopped him in mid story, hurrying out of the Home as fast as I could. They followed, so as to continue the story. I took off, now flying ever so much off the ground. I needed to get there before something bad happened. When I came upon the rest of the boys, they were huddled around a limp body and Tootles was crying. Not wasting a second, I scooped her up and flew her back to the Home as fast as I could. I felt something wet on my arm, and when I looked down I saw the bullet wound to her leg.

My face grew hot with fury as I flew on. "Those stupid pirates; they did this!" I almost screamed in anger. I knew it wasn't the Lost Boy's fault, only because none of them had pistols. As I arrived back at the Home, I swooped in and carefully made my way back to my room. Laying her on my bed, I shouted instructions to Tink who had chased me in. Telling her to look after the girl, I flew once more back out of the Home, heading to the other side of the island.

"_I need to get the Sanare bean-berry before she_-." No! I shook the thought from my head. She wasn't going to die, not if I had anything to do with it!

**Memory/Dream Sequence…A FlashBack (END)**

I woke up to the sound of the Lost Boys whooping about their latest hunt. I grimaced as I got out of bed: they had some definite explaining to do!

**Author's Note**_**: What did you think? This was my first Peter pov, so I am a little nervous. Thanks to Dave Barry and**____**Ridley Pearson for creating the **__**Starcatchers**__** series!**_

_**PS... this is now my longest chapter! YAYZ! *throws cookies to all!***_

_**PPS… "Sanare" is Italian for healing (original right? HA) … I think… and a bean-berry looks like the red thing that Haku gave to Chihiro to eat when he first met her (if you don't know what I am talking about, watch **__**Spirited Away**__** )**_


End file.
